


agatha playlist! (updated)

by justhereforagatha



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Other, Playlist, sorry for all the keysmashing in the last one I'm a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhereforagatha/pseuds/justhereforagatha
Summary: not a fic, but instead, a playlist for the wonderful agatha wellbelove! reuploaded because I've updated her playlist quite a bit!
Kudos: 2





	agatha playlist! (updated)

[spotify link!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4LYSET9yvwHgwChyP8qjVi?si=VNEhXB5VSDqgo2E-iUB8fA)

there you go! I've also been working on other character playlists, but no one's as inspiring as agatha! her music taste (or at least, my interpretation of it) is way different than mine so it's a nice change of pace. hope you enjoy! suggestions of all kinds are welcome :)

tell me of any other characters I could make playlists for!

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote: when agatha made that comment about the karaoke guys in wayward son, that KILLED me. she literally described my music taste!!!! I'm listening to queen as I type this and everybody wants to rule the world is DEADASS my favorite song of all time,,,,,


End file.
